My Characters
by Soulikarp
Summary: My OC's, most of them are from my roleplays. They will have stories put up.


**Soul-kit/-paw/-fang/-star**

**Gender:** Tom  
**Age/Rank: ** Leader  
**Clan:** Shadowclan/Fearclan  
**Theme:** Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach

**Personality:** Very mean spirited and rude. Nothing solves problems better than violence

**Appearance:** Marveled Savanah Cat with bright blue eyes  
**Mentor:** Snowfall (Border, Hunting) Redshade (Battle)  
**Apprentices:** Moonstrike  
**Mother:** Leopardheart

**Father:** Nightfall

**Mate:** Moonstrike, Specklefur  
**Sisters: ** None

**Brothers:** Redshade(Close Friend)  
**Daughters:** Greyfeather|star|(Moonstrike), Littleear|star| (Moonstrike), Splotchpelt (Moonstrike), Hazeleye (Specklefur), Stripefur (Specklefur)

**Sons:** Adderfang (Specklefur), Stonepelt (Specklefur)

**Thunder-kit/-paw/-step/-star**

**Gender:** She-Cat  
**Age/Rank: ** Warrior  
**Clan:** Thunderclan  
**Theme:** -TO BE ADDED-

**Personality:** Friendly and Loving, she likes to take care of the Elders and Kits.

**Appearance:** Long furred, ginger Tabby with white paws and chest. Her eyes are an olive green.  
**Mentor:** Specklefur  
**Apprentices:** Coalshadow  
**Mother:** Palefur

**Father:** Whitefoot

**Mate:** Stormblaze  
**Sisters: ** None

**Brothers:** None  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** Clusterpaw

**Hawk-kit/-paw/-claw/-star**

**Gender:** Tom  
**Age/Rank: ** Apprentice  
**Clan:** Riverclan  
**Theme:** Perfect by Simple Plan

**Personality:** Shy and quiet, very unemotional and serious

**Appearance:** Dark brown Tabby cat with pale blue eyes  
**Mentor:** Stormheart

**Apprentices:** None  
**Mother:** Fishclaw

**Father:** Cloudface

**Mate:** None  
**Sisters: ** None

**Brothers:** None  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** None

**Running-kit/-paw/-heart/-star**

**Gender:** Tom  
**Age/Rank: ** Warrior  
**Clan:** Windclan/Skyclan  
**Theme:** -TO BE ADDED-

**Personality:** Hard headed and friendly.

**Appearance:** Tan, tall and skinny tom with brown tick marks. His eyes are a light brown.  
**Mentor:** Hawkflight  
**Apprentices:** None  
**Mother:** Hawkflight

**Father:** Twistedfoot

**Mate:** Whitenose  
**Sisters: ** Sableheart

**Brothers:** Twopelt  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** None

**Splotch-kit/-paw/-pelt/-star**

**Gender:** She-Cat  
**Age/Rank: ** Medicine Cat  
**Clan:** Shadowclan/Fearclan  
**Theme:** -TO BE EDITED-

**Personality:** Very sarcastic and flirty

**Appearance:** Marveled Savanah Cat with one bright blue eye and one yellow eye  
**Mentor:** Soulstar, Redstar, Moonstrike, Wolfsnap  
**Apprentices:** Quailfeather  
**Mother:** Moonstrike

**Father:** Soulstar

**Mate:** None  
**Sisters: ** Greyfeather|star|, Littleear|star|, Hazeleye (Half), Stripefur (Half)

**Brothers:** Adderfang (Half), Stonepelt (Half)  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** None

**Frost-kit/-paw/-tail/-star**

**Gender:** She-Cat  
**Age/Rank:** Queen

**Clan:** Kittypet/Skyclan  
**Theme:** -TO BE EDITED-

**Personality:** Very sarcastic and kind

**Appearance:** A black she-cat with a white tail. Her eyes are a frost blue.  
**Mentor:** Oriolewing  
**Apprentices:** None  
**Mother:** Jessica

**Father:** Prince

**Mate:** Spots  
**Sisters: ** None

**Brothers:** None  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** None

**Hail-kit/-paw/-fur/-star**

**Gender:** She-Cat  
**Age/Rank: ** Warrior  
**Clan:** Skyclan  
**Theme:** -TO BE EDITED-

**Personality:** Independent and hard headed

**Appearance:** All grey with a white splotch covering her upper right body. Her eyes shine a bright amber.  
**Mentor:** Silentstar  
**Apprentices:** Frosttail  
**Mother:** Clouddawn

**Father:** Rabbitwhisker

**Mate:** None  
**Sisters: ** Swanheart

**Brothers:** None  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** None

**Blaze-kit/-paw/-pelt/-star**

**Gender:** Tom  
**Age/Rank: ** Leader  
**Clan:** Sunclan  
**Theme:** The Pheonix by Fall Out Boy

**Personality:** Loyal and Brave

**Appearance:** Ginger tabby with amber eyes  
**Mentor:** Crabfur  
**Apprentices:** Shorttail, Silentheart  
**Mother:** Flameheart

**Father:** Sandfoot

**Mate:** Finchstar  
**Sisters: ** None

**Brothers:** None  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** None

**Adder-kit/-paw/-fang/-star**

**Gender:** Tom  
**Age/Rank: ** Deputy  
**Clan:** Fearclan  
**Theme:** -TO BE EDITED-

**Personality:** Sharp tongue and rude, but loyal

**Appearance:** Bengal tom with pale green eyes  
**Mentor:** Wolfsnap  
**Apprentices:** None  
**Mother:** Specklefur

**Father:** Soulstar

**Mate:** Fallenshadow  
**Sisters: ** Greyfeather|star| (Half), Littleear|star| (Half), Splotchpelt (Half), Hazeleye, Stripepelt

**Brothers:** Stonepelt  
**Daughters:** Hazeleye (Reincarnation), Briarlight

**Sons:** Fadedpelt (Reincarnation), Eagleclaw

**Stone-kit/-paw/-pelt/-star**

**Gender:** Tom  
**Age/Rank: ** Warrior  
**Clan:** Fearclan  
**Theme:** -TO BE EDITED-

**Personality:** Friendly but serious

**Appearance:** Grey Maine Coon with forest green eyes  
**Mentor:** Soulstar  
**Apprentices:** Eagleclaw  
**Mother:** Specklefur

**Father:** Soulstar

**Mate:** Longface  
**Sisters: ** Greyfeather|star| (Half), Littleear|star| (Half), Splotchpelt (Half), Hazeleye, Stripepelt

**Brothers:** Adderfang  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** None

**Faded-kit/-paw/-pelt/-star**

**Gender:** Tom  
**Age/Rank: ** Warrior  
**Clan:** Fearclan  
**Theme:** Master Of The Universe by Sick Puppies

**Personality:** Very mean spirited and rude. Nothing solves problems better than violence

**Appearance:** Looks exactly like Soulstar except a little more faded (Reincarnation of Soulstar)  
**Mentor:** Greystar  
**Apprentices:** None  
**Mother:** Fallenshadow

**Father:** Adderfang

**Mate:** Shadowfang  
**Sisters: ** Briarlight, Hazeleye

**Brothers:** Eagleclaw  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** None

**Raven-kit/-paw/-fur/-star**

**Gender:** Tom  
**Age/Rank: ** Apprentice  
**Clan:** Mountainclan  
**Theme:** -TO BE EDITED-

**Personality:** Energetic and Optimistic

**Appearance:** All black with yellow eyes  
**Mentor:** Boulderstar  
**Apprentices:** None  
**Mother:** None

**Father:** Crowpelt

**Mate:** None  
**Sisters: ** None

**Brothers:** None  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** None

**Light-kit/-paw/-step/-star**

**Gender:** Tom  
**Age/Rank: ** Kit  
**Clan:** Mountainclan  
**Theme:** -TO BE EDITED-

**Personality:** Friendly and energetic, family oriented

**Appearance:** Her pelt is split in half. Her right side is all black with a dark blue eye. Her left side is a ginger tabby with a brown eye  
**Mentor:** None  
**Apprentices:** None  
**Mother:** Sarrowwing

**Father:** Boulderstar

**Mate:** None  
**Sisters: ** None

**Brothers:** None  
**Daughters:** None

**Sons:** None


End file.
